The purpose of the present project is to investigate the relationship of various psychosocial variables to the etiology, incidence, disability profile, course, and outcome of schizophrenia. The psychosocial variables under study include macrosocial variables (e.g., social structure, migration rates, health service utilization), microsocial variables (e.g., family structure and communication, social networks, family perceptions of the patient), and individual difference variables (e.g., demographic variables, life stresses, psychiatric treatment history, developmental history). The project is part of the World Health Organization's international collaborative study on the psychosocial determinants of schizophrenia and is being conducted simultaneously in England, Denmark, Czechoslovakia, India, Columbia, Nigeria, Japan, and the United States (Honolulu, Rochester). A major phase of the project involves a two year epidemiological study of first episode schizophrenic disorders in the various research sites using standardized research instruments and procedures.